Question: Express $0.59$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredth Nine hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{59}{100}$